Los Sentimientos de Inuyasha
by JackieSparrowO
Summary: Ok...miren...este es mi primer fan fic asi k si no esta muy bien que digamos ai namas me dicenn...plis..ok..
1. EL ESCONDITE DE NARAKU

Todos los personajes de esta historia no son de verdad yo no los invente los inventaron los japoneses.  
  
Capitulo I. EL ESCONDITE DE NARAKU  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shipo, estaban de vuelta en su recorrido en busca de Naraku, quien se habia escapado de morir en las garras de Inuyasha, para la desgracia de Naraku, uno de sus complices lo delato con Inuyasha revelando el lugar en el que el estaba, gracias a eso, todos los interesados en acabar con Naraku fueron hacia esa dirección, cuando, finalmente, Inuyasha y los demás llegar al escondite de Naraku, Inuyasha no podía esperar, quería vengarse de el por haber matado a Kikio i haberlo puesto a dormir durante 500 años a el, y por supuesto, por haberse robado los pedazos de la perla de Shikon, Inuyasha y Naraku por fin estuvieron cara a cara, Inuyasha estaba a punto de empezar con la pelea cuando Miroku interviene... Miroku quería ayudar a Inuyasha a exterminar de la faz del planeta a el maldito de Naraku, Inuyasha, al principio, el gran orgullo de Inuyasha se negaba a que Miroku interviniera, pero finalmente, se dio cuenta de que Miroku tenia derecho a exterminarlo junto con el. Inuyasha y Miroku estaban listos para su pelea con Naraku, Kagome estaba tan preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a Inuyasha, tan asustada estaba que por un momento penso en intervenir en la pelea, pero, Sango y Shipo la detuvieron, puies sabian que corria el riesgo de morir. Naraku, aprovechándose de que hace poco tiempo había absorbido los poderes del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Seshomaru, iba a la ventaja en esa batalla, pero, lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba era que, Koga, el jefe de la manda de los lobos, tambien el enamorado de Kagome, llegará, y pues si, Koga llegó, llego para poder destruir a el maldito de Naraku, quien habia matado a su manada de un forma que Koga jamás podria perdonar, Inuyasha no quería que el estuviera ahí asi que decidio pelear primero con Koga, pues el creía que Koga solo quería pelear con Naraku para sorpender a Kagome, y pues empezaron a pelear y Kagome, como no podia soportar eso corrio y dijo:  
  
"- Basta!!!!!!"..... y en el momento en el que se atravesó, un golpe de Inuyasha le llegó a Kagome y ella inmediatamente cayo al piso, después de eso, se oyo como Koga decia: " -Imbecil!!..mataste a la señorita Kagome, como se atreve,?!" Inuyasha le respondió: "-No me digas imbecil, estupido, ella fue la que se atraveso, si no se hubiera atravesado nada le hubiera pasado," sin que nadie le dijera nada, Shipo empezo a hablar i dijo: "-Lo hizo por que te ama Inuyasha, no seas tonto, siempre lo ha estado, a ella no le importaría dar la vida por ti, ella solo quiere que seas feliz." Inuyasha no sabía que decir y se oía como Miroku y Sango decían que no se oía a su corazón latir.....  
  
Capitulo II. KAGOME ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE. 


	2. La Vida de Kagome

Capitulo II. LA VIDA KAGOME.  
  
Koga e Inuyasha corrieron a ver si eso que Miroku y Sango estaban gritando era cierto, y para la desgracia de los dos, si, ninguno podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Kagome, Inuyasha, se quedó sin palabras y les grito a todos que se fueran: "-Largo!!...vallanse...quiero estar solo" después que todos se fueron, Inuyasha empezo a llorar, i a decir: "-Noo..por favor no te mueras, no sin esperar a que te diga lo que realmente siento por ti, no, no me hagas esto" y asi siguió llorando, cuando de repente, se oyó que Kagome decia: "-No te preocupes, estoy bien, sigue tu pelea con Naraku, recupera los fragmentos de la perla,yo estaré bien" de repente una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Inuyasha y dijo: "-Kagome, hay algo que tengo que decirte, yo.." "-No, no digas nada, no importa," dijo Kagome. Así, Inuyasha siguió con su pelea, y, claro dejo que Koga luchará con el, y asi, Miorku, Koga e Inuyasha, empezaron a pelear con Naraku, y Naraku dijo: "-Jajjajajaj....pobre de Inuyasha, su amor esta agonizando" Inuyasha le respondió: "-Callate el osico, no metas a Kagome en esto, ya hiciste demasiado daño" y asi siguieron peleando, cuando, por fin!...lo lograron, con un golpe que los tres juntos le dieron por fin lo derrotaron y, todos los pedazos de la perla calleron en el suelo, y de repente, el hoyo negro en la mano de Miroku desapareció, i los cuerpos y almas de los camaradas de Koga estaban regresando, y, tambien, el hermano menor de Sango regresó, con vida y siendo una buena persona. Como parecía, los deseos de casi todos estaban cumplidos, pero, faltaba el deseo de Inuyasha... Al terminar la pelea, todos se fueron, Inuyasha y Koga levantaron a Kagome del suelo y la cargaron, para llevarla a un lugar donde estuviera a salvo, al llegar a una cabaña Sango le empezo a gritar a Inuyasha: "-Como se te ocurre empezaran una pelea entre tu y Koga en frente de Kagome, tu sabes que a ella no le gusta que empiezes peleas con el" lo se lo se , perdon.. Y Kagome dijo: "-No le reclames nada Sango, fue mi culpa, además ya estoy bien, y pues, como mi trabajo aquí se a acabado, creo, creo que es tiempo para que yo regrese a mi casa..." "-Ya??..."dijo Inuyasha "-Si..tengo que regresar, además, lo que menos tu has de querer es que este aquí en el momento en que regreses con tu querida Kikyo".... 


	3. KAGOME REGRESA A CASA

Capitulo III .KAGOME REGRESA A CASA.  
  
Inuyasha no supo que decir y dijo: "-Sango y Shipo te acompañaran mañana en la mañana a el pozo para que regreses a tu casa, para siempre" "-Gracias Inuyasha", dijo Kagome. Koga tambien se ofrecio y asi fue, Koga, Sango y Shipo fueron a dejar a Kagome al pozo, y, Koga se puso a llorar tanto que mejor decidió irse sin despedirse Kagome, después de un rato Sango y Shipo dijeron: "-Adios Kagome, cuidate mucho, te vamos a extrañar" "-Yo tambien a ustedes", dijo Kagome. Y, después de eso, Kagome de un brinco se metió al pozo, y Sango y Shipo vieron como desapareció. Kagome ya había llegado a su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a abrazar a toda su familia, pues los extrañaba mucho. Al día siguiente, Kagome se levanto con muy pocas ganas de ir a la escuela, pero le agradaba la idea de ver a sus amigas otra vez... Y asi, llegó a la escuela y vio a sus amigas, quienes lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle que como seguía de esa gripe tan grave que le había dado, y ella les contesto: "-Bien, ya me siento bien, asi que pienso venir muchooo tiempo a la escuela" "-Jejjejeje...k bien"...dijeron sus amigas Estaba en la clase de matemáticas y Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que realmente Inuyasha sentía por ella, ella realmente quería saber si Inuyasha la amaba a ella o a Kikyo, quien por cierto Kagome odiaba, pues Kikyo ya la había intenado matar. Como Kagome estaba tan distraida el profesor le pregunto: "-Señorita Kagome, podria decirnos en que esta pensando??". "-Mande Inuyasha??"..ella dijo.. y de repente se dio cuenta de que todo el salon la estaba viendo. Le dio tanta vergüenza que salió corriendo de la clase directo a su casa y al llegar subió a su cuarto se encerró y empezo a llorar, ella pensaba como podía ella sentir algo tan fuerte por Inuyasha, sabiendo ella que Inuyasha todavía amaba a Kikyo. Lo unico que ella quería era que Inuyasha sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía por el... Hasta estaba pensando en regresar al pasado para poder saber que era lo que el sentía, pero, que iba a hacer de regreso, que iba a hacer con sus amigas, la escuela, no podía volver a empezar a faltar como si nada...no sabía que hacer... 


	4. EL REGRESO DE KAGOME

Capitulo IV. EL REGRESO DE KAGOME.  
  
Por fin se decidió, Kagome había decidido regresar para saber que era lo que Inuyasha realmente sentía por ella. Cuando llego al tiempo de Inuyasha empezó a buscar por todas partes, realmente necesitaba hablar con el. Mientras buscaba, se encontró con Koga y este le dijo: "-Señorita Kagome, como ha estado??..quiero decirle que esta mañana luce muy bonita". "-Gracias Koga"...dijo Kagome.. "-Lo que realmente quiero es encontrar a Inuyasha y los demás...los has visto??" "-Ohh!!..esta buscando a ese mitad perro bueno para nada...pues si, si lo he visto, iba en busca de Kikyo" Al oir eso Kagome se puso muy triste, pues ella realmente tenía la ilusión de que Inuyasha sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía.. "-Gracias Koga, creo que me ire a casa" "-No, bueno, yo la ayudo a encontrarlo señorita Kagome"..dijo Koga.. y asi los dos empezaron a buscar y como el camino era muy largo y callado Koga decidió empezar a platicarle cosas a Kagome, quien hacia ponerle mucha atención cuando realmente estaba pensando lo que Inuyasha le iba a decir... Y mientras iban en el camino se topan con algo que hizo Kagome muy feliz, eran Miroku y Sango juntos besándose, eso quería decir que algo iba a pasar entre ellos, en el momento en que los vio Kagome grito: "-Sangooo!!!...que pasa aquí?!?..por fin Miroku y tu estan juntos??".. "-Si!!...Miroku me pidió que fueramos novios...y pues le dije que..Si!!!.." "-Que bien...oye y Shipo e Inuyasha??"...dijo Kagome.. "-Ahh...ellos fueron en busca de Kikyo.." Entonces, todso juntos decidieron acompañar a Kagome en busca de Inuyasha pues todos sabian lo mucho que Inuyasha queria a Kagome, o, eso era lo que ellos creian.. Koga no podía comprender el porque Kagome quería tanto a Inuyasha.. Después de tanto pensar Koga le dijo a Kagome: "-Señorita Kagome, porque usted quiere tanto al necio de Inuyasha??".. "-Pues...como te lo diré Koga, es algo muy lindo, creo que es por la forma en que es, como se siente tan libre y es tan libre y cuida y protege mucho a sus seres queridos.."..dijo Kagome.. Ahora lo que más le importaba a Kagome era encontrar a Inuyasha para poder saber que era eso que el sentia.. De repente Sango y Shipo dijeron que este había sido el lugar en donde habían dejado a Inuyasha con Kikyo. Kagome logró ver algo.. 


	5. Kikyo y Inuyasha

Ok...ojala y este capitulo este mejor k los otros....si no les gusta tmpco nms dejenme un review..  
  
Capitulo V. INUYASHA Y KIKYO...  
  
Kagome había alcanzado a ver a Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos hablando, tdos vieron como ella habia bajado la cabeza al verlos juntos.. K: "-Kagome, quieres ir a escuchar que es lo que le esta diciendo a Kikyo?" Kag: "-No lo se Koga, no se si estoy lista para escuchar lo que le este diciendo" Sang: "-Animo Kagome, tal vez no le este diciendo lo que tu crees" Mir: "-Si Señorita Kagome, hay que acercarnos a escuhar" Kag: "-Esta bien" Todos fueron acercándose para poder escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Inuyasha ... Entonces los escucharon decir: Inu: "-Mira Kikyo....yo...esk....noc que decir" Kik: "-Solo dilo Inuyasha, di que todavía sientes algo por mi" Inu: "-Que??...y tu como estas tan segura de eso??" Kik: "-Ay Inuyasha, eso es facil de saber, tu cara lo dice todo" (Kagome no sabia que pensar, en cierta parte Kikyo tenía razón) Inu: "-Jejejejeje!!!!!...y tu dices saber conocerme..NO SABES NADA KIKYO!!!" (Kikyo no sabes que decir) Inu: "-Que pasa Kikyo???...ya no sabes que decir??" Kik: "No, es solo que no puedo creer que tdavia trates de ocultar tus sentimientos por mi" Inu: "-(no sabe que decir) mira..yo solo.... Kik: "-Jajajaja...no me digas que dudas de tus sentimientos por mi por culpa de esa tonta niñita que siempre esta contigo??" Kik: "-Ella solo es una niña chiflada" K: "-Que piensas hacer Kagome?" Ka: "No lo se..Inuyasha tiene que decidirse" Kik: "-Ay Inuyasha, que tanto trabajo te cuesta decir que me amas??" Inu: "-Porque tu no te callas por un momento?" Kik: "-Ya veo....tu...tu...necesitas "tiempo" para darte cuenta de que me sigues amando" Inu: "-Tampoco te hagas la muy importante Kikyo, después de tanto tiempo y de cómo has tratado de asesinarme a mi y a Kagome no estes tan segura de que te amo" Kikyo: "-Nooo...porque piensas que yo trato de matarte...eso no es verdad, es solo que me molesta que esa tonta de Kagome trate de hacer que tu te enamores de ella sabiendo que tu me perteneces" Inu: "-Jajajajaj!!!!!...TONTA!!!!!...YO NO LE pERTENEZCO A NADIE!!..y..bueno ya me voy porque me canse de estar hablando tonterías contigo" (Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Koga se quedan perplejos por las palabras de Inuyasha) Al empezar a caminar Inuyasha se da cuenta de que tdos estaban ahí escondidos escuchando tdo y les dice: Inu: "-Ustedes que hacen aquí de metiches??...y tu Kagome??...que no deberías de estar en tu casa" Kag: "-Ay Inuyasha!!...yo vine pork...pork..por nada..a ti que te importa...pero..si quieres me voy no tengo ningun interes de quedarme!!!" Kag: "-Ya veo...entonces no te importa si me quedo o me voy.....asi que es mejor que me valla no pienso gastar mi tiempo con TONTOS como tu....." Tdos: "-Que te pasa Inuyasha!!...no vas a decirle nada!!!!!" Inu: (Pensando)...deberia de decirle algo, pero que...ella se quiere ir que se valla" Inu: (Pensando)..no..debo ir tras ella...Kagome!!......esperaa.....  
  
Ok..no se si estuvo bien..ustedes dejenme reviews diciéndome si les gusto o no...asi yo podre continuar con el siguiente capitulo... 


End file.
